UTAU wiki:Sandbox/Pageless UTAUloids
As a Wiki page, UTAU Wiki relies in user-posted content; however, some UTAUloids don't have their own pages, and this is a catalog for users to add UTAUloids they find about, but don't have time to research on them, so other users can complete such research. NOTE: The UTAUloids' names must be in Western order, and UTAUloids must be taken off of this list after getting their own complete and formatted Wiki page (a template maker can be found here). Blacklisted UTAUloids must not be added. 'A' Ai Korona (転鳴あい) Akurei Shiroikage (悪い白い影) An Touka (灯歌庵) Ane Ark Aya(アヤ) Azashi Oreno (俺野アザシ) Aria (アリア♪) Atsumi Kurone (黒音アツミ) Akainu Juhi (赤犬 樹皮) Akira Meka (メカあきら) Amanda Amanda Adagio Ageha Ana Kitaine (期待音穴) Aya Chiemi 'B' Baka Ka-chan Buron-Poi Hito Knight-San Bou Asane (朝音ボウ) Buran (ブラン) 'C' Capmiloid (キャプミロイド) Chima Ryuuga (竜歌ちま) Coyote (コヨーテ) Churi Jakune (若音チュリ) Chisha Kirarine (星音チシャ) Chitose Menka (綿歌チトセ) Com Loline (炉利音コム) Charm Mucha (夢茶ちゃむ) 'D' Dei Sagami (左上禰) Daichi Himawari (夏向花大地) DANI Den Azairo (浅色デン) Den Tagayashi (耕詞デン) Doragon Roiyaru (ロイヤルドラゴン） Defota(デフォ太) Doku (ドク) 'E' Ebisu Matsumoto (松本恵比寿) Elvy Korona (転鳴エルヴィ) Eru Amaka (雨歌エル) Eo Keika (恵禾エオ) 'F' Fujifuji Haruoto (春音フジフジ) Fuu Matatane (瞬音フウ) Fuzuki Souka (爽歌文月) Fuku Daine (大音フク) Fumi Fuguruma (文車ふみ) 'G' Galatea♂ Galatea♀ Garo Tokesoo (溶懸想ガロ) Gou Shingouki (信号機ゴウ) Garruru H Hayaku Furi Heta Usoga (嘘歌ヘタ) Hina Shikine (嗇音ヒナ) Ho no Kamei (ほのか鳴) Hotaru Fukane (深音ホタル) Hotaru Marena (稀なホタル) Hina Suia (翠亜ヒナ) Hai Yashirone (社音ハイ) Hanashi Ayatsune (操音ハナシ) Hanne Hasami Meine Hana Chitsukao (VaginaFace) 'I' Ichihime Otodayama (音魂屋一姫) Imoko Touya (橙屋イモコ) Inuko Daiki (大樹犬児) Iri Mikura (御蔵イリ) Iru Mikura (御蔵イル) Ikaru Tamayura (玉響いかる) Io Nagine (凪音イオ) 'J' Jennifa Nikkimara Jun Yurine (百合音ジュン) Juni Ryder Jin Roune (狼音ジン) 'K' Kaede Akifu (秋諷カエデ) Kan Usone (嘘音カン) Kanoko Shiga (朱賀かのこ) Karasu Akabane (赤羽カラス) Karin Shinomoto (詩基歌鈴) Kiyo Rakune (楽音キヨ) Koinu Sukuratchine 子犬 スクラッチね) Kotonowa Utato (歌十言葉) Kiru Kimiga (君歌キル) Kure Waga (葉歌クレ) Koto Katane (片音コト) Kii Akane (紅音きぃ) Kiri Yadone (宿音キリ) Kii Shingouki (信号機/キィ) Koruri Aoi (葵コルリ) Kei Suroga (駿河桂) Kuyu Otohime (音飛女クユ) Kanji Kotaene (答音カンヂ) Koo Ginne (吟音コウ) Kozuka Korokorone (ころころ音好事家) Kan Furune (古音カン) Kinon Kurone (黒音キノン) Kone Wana (花コネ) Kei Manabine (学音ケイ) Kiju Soraka (空歌キジュ) Kouta Yune (遊音コウタ) Kuro Hoshi (黒星) Kushiro Nagine (凪音クシロ) Kure Kane (鐘音クレ) Kukusoshi Kobayashi (小林ククソシ) Kou Hashibiro (嘴広コウ) Kumai Kamine (?) Kuru-chu (クル～チュ) 'L' Lacan Giga (戯歌ラカン) Lavan Ash (ラバーンアシュ) Loup Moune (毛音ルー) Lia Okyanne 'M' Maki Takano (貴野マキ) Mawari Furi Mikoto Aonoka (蒼乃歌ミコト) Meru Okorine (送音メル) Mira Wasurene (忘音ミラ) Miyo Rakune (楽音ミヨ) Mokkupoid (木曜っぽいど) Melo Souga (奏歌メロ) Mame Tamayura (たまゆらまめ) Mami Takane (中音マミ) Monako (モナ子) Misa Nonokura (納野倉ミサ) Meguri Rinne (輪廻メグリ) Meguru Rinne (輪廻メグル) Miyu Nekone (猫音ミユ) Minami Roka (露歌ミナミ) Mobuo Nashina (無名モブ男) Makoto Kanata (真琴カナタ) Migo Hinon (燈音ミゴ) Myou Sosone (そそ音ミョウ) Maro Baka (馬歌麻呂) Meta Nakune (鳴く音メタ) Mao Yamine (闇音マオ) 'N' Nao Shigure (時雨ナオ) Naru Wasurene (忘音ナル) Nekoppoino (ねこっぽいの) Nike Gaika (凱歌ニケ) Noi Byakuga (白牙ノイ) Nori Tanaka (田仲ノリ) Naku Kawazuga (蛙歌ナク) Neon (ネオン♪♫) Nanashi Ongaku (御楽奈々子) Nanda Mitein (未定なんだ) Noaru (ノアル) (Maybe Noir?) Namo Aone (靑音ナモ) Nano Gion (偽音ナノ) Nuki Tayroine (便音ヌキ) Neine Christiansen NONI 'O' Ichigo Owata (音波多イチゴ) Oguraazuki (おぐらあずき) Ooruri Aoi (葵オオルリ) Osakorepoid (おさコレPoid) 'P' Pam (ぱむ) Pamyu (ぱみゅ) Peanut(ピナットゥ) Pinku Sakurane (桜音ピンク) Puroto Kurone (黒音プロト) Pieru Jichine (ヂチ音ピエル) Papapa Hidaka (日高ぱぱぱ) Project L.I.N.O (プロジェクトL.I.N.O) 'Q' 'R' Riat Boune (夢音リアト) Rika Arukune (歩音リカ) Rine Unabushi (畝節リネ) Riri Wane (羽音りり) Rou Kemonone (獣音ロウ) Rumoa (るもあ) Ryuusei Ginka (銀歌リュウセイ) Ryo Ran Renga (恋歌ラン) Rei (レイ?) (It should be noted that there are two UTAUloids with the single name Rei.) Rikuka (陸歌) Rena Mizuki (水月レナ) Riku Shizukune (雫音リク) Robo Koumi (香味ロボ) Rei Yashirone (社音レイ) Rosa Ranka (蘭歌ロサ) Ran Aone (青音ラン) Ruku Hyouga (憑歌ルク) Riko Suzuki (鈴木リコ) Risa Awane (泡音リサ) Riko Nakune (鳴く音リコ) Ryooya Himino (氷見野リョーヤ) Rizumu Ryuuchou (滂リズム) Ruto Katapa (型破ルト) Ringo Kigi (木木リンゴ) Rozen (呂仙) 'S' Sakura Owata (音波多サクラ) Satemaro(さてまろ) Sena Makine (牧音セナ) Setsu Atone (後音セツ) Shinkiro Watase Shotaro Utanoatsuma (歌合唱太郎) Shojo Kodama (しょじょ) Sakura Himawari (夏向花サクラ) Subaru Ginka (銀歌スバル) Sakoppoid (さこっぽいど) Shin Shingouki (信号機/シン) Sarie Kurohime (黒姫サリエ) Shemu Shirawana (白華シェム) Suzumaru (鈴丸) Seo Higasa (日暈セオ) Soo Yashirone (社音ソウ) Saki Yamatone (倭音サキ) Sou77 (蒼77) Soo Tsurigane (釣歌音ソウ) Shita Rakka (落歌シタ) Saori Kireine (綺麗音 桜折) Sayuri Inoue (井上サユリ) Setsu Atone (後音セツ) Sunzloid (すんｚロイド) Suki Urufu (ウルフ好き) 'T' Taiki Fuuga (風歌タイキ) Tera Eikine (平均音てる) Thorium Enkana (塩化名トリウム) Tohru (透) Touya Kohana (橙屋コハナ) Tsuu Shizune (静音ツウ) Tatsuji Kurone (黒音タツジ) Tsuzuru Yawane (柔音綴) Tsuchi Loline Tei Ginne (吟音テイ) Tou Reisei (冷声トウ) Tsuhi Hikarine (光音ツヒ) Tsurugi (つるぎ) Tonae Akizuki (秋月唱) Tsubaki Tanaka (田中椿) Tsuki Kimura (木村ツキ) Tama Seishoubo (西唱母タマ) 'U' Upa Awami (淡水ウパ) Usa Ureine (憂音ウサ) Usagi Kagami (かがみうさぎ) Utaningyo (歌金魚) Uma Usoga (嘘歌ウマ) Uka Utase (唄世ウカ) 'V' 'W' Wa Walubi Korona(転鳴ワルビィ) Wan-Wan (ワンワン) WHITE Won Hoyurine (吠音ヲン) 'X' 'Y' Yomiko Kouzuki (上月詠子) Yuippoid Ayako-san (唯っぽいどアヤコサン) Yuki Takano (貴野ユキ) Yuuma Neon (熱音ユーマ) Yuna Usagine (兔音ユナ) Yooko Bouno (坊野葉子) Yuuto Kurone (黒音ユウト) Yanagi Karakaze (虚風柳) Yuna Katsuyu (華露ユナ) Yasu Yuuko Wana (華優子) Yui Mai (舞ユイ) YoKu Teine Youkina Noroi (陽気な呪い) 'Z' Zero Reisei (冷声ゼロ) Zuni Osone (嘘音ズニ) Zontan Zokushi Kobayashi (小林ゾクシ) 'Misunderstood entries' 阿井植男 (Ai Ueo)